Unjustified
by lederra
Summary: Opie returns fron a 'run' and overhears a conversation. He then jumps to the wrong conclusion. Warning: Corporal Punishment and possible SLASH if easily offended do not read!


Unjustified

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. They are owned by Kurt Sutter and FX. This story is written purely for fun and also for another writer on the site whose birthday it is today. Happy Birthday Mate hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Juice and Opie have been together, though not open about it to their fellow SONS) for quite some time now. Opie has keys to Juice's home and overhears a conversation that he misunderstands with painful consequences for Juice.

WARNING: Corporal punishment and possibly SLASH if easily offended DO NOT READ!

* * *

><p>Opie had been on the road for a long time, the 'run' had taken longer than it should have done but finally he was returning home to Charming. He couldn't help but think of the surprise that he had in his saddle bags for Juice, for a few months now Juice had been trying to fix an old and ancient computer, one of the first ones to come out in the 70's for home use but there had been a particular piece of computer hardware that Juice had not been able to get hold of but Opie had managed to find it in an old computer shack in one of the towns he had passed through. He really wasn't sure what the thing did, hell anything technical was a mystery to him unless of course it was fixing a bike or car then he was alright with that. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Charming sign in the distance, he would soon be home and he could hold his sweet Juice in his arms and show him just how much he loved him.<p>

It took him another 20 minutes to get to Juice's house and he let himself in, using the key that Juice had given him. He smiled when he heard Juice's voice in the kitchen by the sound of it he was either had visitors or he was talking on the phone. Creeping towards the kitchen to surprise Juice, he quietly pushed the door open a little and stood listening to Juice who had his back to him but he could clearly see he was on the phone.

"You're right," Juice sighed to whomever it was he was talking to. "I don't know why I've put up with him. His head is so far up his ass, maybe it's about time I found someone else. You don't fancy it do you..."

Opie had heard enough and stormed into the kitchen, he was fuming at what he had just heard Juice say about him. Juice heard the noise of the door opening behind him and turned his head to see Opie charge into the kitchen, he smiled to see his lover home but the look of anger on Opie's face caused his smile to falter.

"What's wrong?" Juice asked, perplexed at the angry look on Opie's face.

Opie roughly grabbed ahold of Juice, who was too stunned to react to his lover grabbing his arm roughly and dragged him towards the sitting room. Juice dropped his phone and it crashed to the floor, cutting off whoever it was at the other end and before he knew what was happening he found himself being pulled down across Opie's knees. He squirmed trying to push himself off Opie's knees and back to his feet but he felt Opie's hand push him back down.

"Opie...please what are you doing?... What's wrong?" Juice was starting to sweat, he didn't know what he had done wrong.

Opie glanced down at him as he yanked Juice's trousers and boxers down. "I heard you Juice..."

"Heard what?" Juice started to get really worried and felt himself panic when he felt his trousers and boxers being pulled down.

"I love you but I won't tolerate you talking about me to someone else. You got a problem with me you talk to me."

"Problem...I don't know what you are talking about...waaaaait...stop Opie." Juice realized as he felt Opie's hand smack down on his bare ass that he had overheard him talking on the phone.

The smack startled him, it wasn't hard but it stung ever so slightly. Then another smack and another.

"OPIE! OPIE! STOP!...I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU...OWWWWW!"

Opie refused to listen to Juice and continued with his assault.

"My head up my ass." Opie fumed.

He continued smacking Juice's arse as he spoke, the smacks gradually getting harder, at a moderate pace, never smacking in the same spot twice in a row, one cheek and then the other.

"NO!...NO!..." Juice cried, "IT WASN'T...I WASN'T...OOOOOOWWWW. OPIE,... STOP AND LET ME EXPLAIN...OOOWWW"

Juice struggled more as Opie's hand continued to reign down on his very tender backside, using his legs to try and move his bottom to escape the onslaught from Opie's hand but it was no use despite how much he struggled. He could feel tears starting to sting his eyes but he forced them back but his backside was on fire and it was really hurting and he felt anger deep inside.

"Explain." Opie smirked cynically, "I heard you Juice."

"But...I...didn't know...OOOWWWW! Opie, OOOWWW!...You're hurting me, STOP!"

He was in so much pain, his arse was burning so much, it was becoming difficult to catch his breath long enough to beg and plead with Opie to stop. It was getting that he could barely catch his breath to breathe let alone cry out by this point but Opie just ignored his pleas.

"OOOOOOHHHH..." Juice sobbed, wishing desperately that Opie would stop. Small gasps escaped him every so often when Opie's hand came down on a tender spot and he thought to himself that surely Opie would finish soon? Finally after several more hard slaps he did and Juice who by this time was too exhausted to push himself up from across Opie's knees just lay there limp as his sobs gradually subsided into quiet hiccups.

After a few minutes he felt Opie shift his knees under him and he managed to push himself up enough to slide off of Opie's knees but he was unable to stand and leaned against the couch. With his arms on the couch, he laid his face down on his arms and continued with his sobs that were now little more than hiccups. He was sweating profusely now and shaking a little as he tried to deal with the burning pain that covered his entire rear end. He was not aware that Opie had got up and left the room until he heard his front door slam shut.

* * *

><p>When Opie had left Juice's place, he had gone straight to the club to let Clay know that he was back. He decided to stay for a while and have a few beers with his brothers and try and forget about Juice and what had happened. He was into his second pint when Kozic came over to join him at the bar.<p>

"So how was the trip brother. No problems I hope."

"Not bad Koz, nah there no problems except Rogue River couldn't get their act together when it came to getting their end of the trip sorted out."

Kozic grabbed a beer from behind the bar before answering him. "Yeah they were like that when Tacoma did the run to them. Bloody pain in the arse, still not as much as the pain in the arse that Juice has had to deal with."

"What?" For a moment Opie was startled wondering how Kozic knew about what he had done to Juice a few hours before.

"Yeah, one of the new prospects was suppose to helping Juice get the new security system up and running but the kid has got his head so far up his ass that he is more of a hindrance than a help to Juice. One of the nomads was telling me about it. He was talking to Juice about it on the phone earlier and Juice was saying about the kid having his head stuck so far up his ass that he had had enough of him and asked Stinker if he wanted the job but his phone died on him before he could answer him."

Opie had gone real quiet when he heard Kozic's words and he found himself pushing himself up from his seat at the bar.

"I'll see you later Koz, I suddenly remembered there's something I got to do."

Kozic was bit surprised by Opie's actions but thought nothing about it as Opie left the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>As he got off his bike once more outside Juice's house, he felt really ashamed about what he had done to Juice earlier, if only he hadn't overreacted to what Juice was saying on the phone and had listened to him before he had put him across his lap and spanked him. As he reached into his pocket to get the key for Juice's front door, he remembered that he had left it on the table in the hallway when he had left earlier, he had been so angry at the time that he had not thought to pick it up. How was he going to get into the house now he didn't think that Juice would open the door to him, not after the way he had behaved earlier. He thought for a moment and then remembered that Juice kept a spare key under a pot in his backyard. After he had found the key Opie let himself into the house, there was no sign of Juice in the sitting room or the kitchen and he made his way to the bedroom.<p>

Juice was lying face down on his bed trying to ignore the burning pain in his arse. It had taken him some time to move from the couch that he was leant against after Opie had left. He had whimpered when he had pulled his trousers and boxers up, flinching at the pain it caused to do it. When he had tried to get up to go to his bedroom he had been unable to stand and so he had to crawl to get to the room on his hands and knees. It had felt like an eternity to crawl the short distance from his sitting room to his bedroom but he finally made it and pulled himself painfully up onto his bed. He was exhausted from not just the beating but from crawling to his room and he tried to sleep but the pain kept him awake. So he just laid on his bed, hugging his pillow trying not to cry, he felt so humiliated at what Opie had done, treating him like a errant child and spanking him like one.

When Opie opened the bedroom door, he saw Juice on the bed lying on his stomach, his arms hugging a pillow and it was apparent that he had been crying. As he reached the bed, Juice's eyes flickered open and he saw Opie leaning over the bed.

"No...Please...No!" Juice whimpered as Opie sat down upon the bed and reached for him. He tried to move away from Opie but Opie leaned over him and put his arm around his waist so he could pull his lover towards him, Juice was shaking as Opie's arm pulled him closer to him but he didn't struggle he couldn't any movement caused him pain and he realised that Opie was talking to him as he pulled him closer to his side.

"I'm so sorry Juice, I wish I had listened to you and not assumed it was me you were talking about. If I could take away some of the hurt I caused you, I would."

Juice started to cry again and Opie pulled him into his arms, trying to soothe away his hurt. He reached down and tried to dispel some of the pain that Juice was feeling by rubbing his hot bottom, Juice flinched and tried not to cry but it still hurt so much! Opie stopped and held Juice in his arms as he wept, feeling even more ashamed at what he had done. They lay together in silence as Opie did his best to kiss Juice's tears away.

* * *

><p>AN. As always if you have time when you have read the story I would really appreciate it if you could review the story and tell me what you think. Like all writers I like to know what the reader thinks about any story I have written and like all the other writers on this site I don't get paid for my stories and the reviews are the only thing I get to tell me if people like the story or not.


End file.
